1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circularly knit shaped blank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seamless circular knit garments are generally made from a tubular shaped blank. This blank forms articles of clothing such as an undershirt, brassieres, or an undergarment without any lateral seams. To assemble an article of clothing from the blank, such as a brassiere, one or more portions are removed from the blank. For example, armhole areas and neck hole areas are removed from the blank to define the brassiere.
Typically, a manual cutting operation is needed to form these respective openings. Although effective in producing the completed garment, it has been observed that these cutting operations are not productive, are time intensive, and are wasteful. They are detrimental because an area of the blank is knit, cut out, and then discarded.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shaped garment that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.